


Keep It Quiet

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: It's been a while since you and Sam had any intimate alone time so you'll take any "alone" time with Sam you can get.





	Keep It Quiet

You sighed as you closed the leather covered book and pushed it aside. You rubbed at your eyes before standing from the seat you were bound to for hours. A small yawn escaped your lips as you moved away from the table and towards the motel bed Sam had claimed for the night. The younger Winchester was still leafing through his pile of books, his fingers skimming over the vast amount of lore on the djinn you guys were hunting. 

 

“Any luck?” You whispered once you were near him. You couldn’t help but to glance at the bed next to Sam’s, Dean’s sleeping body taking up all of its space. The older Winchester had fell asleep a few hours earlier, quietly snoring on top of the book Sam put him in charge of reading. You both decided to let him rest seeing as he hadn’t had more than three hours of sleep a night in the past week. 

 

Sam shook his head before closing the book in defeat. “Didn’t find anything we don’t already know.” He whispered back. 

 

You watched Sam as he shifted around on the bed so that he was sitting against the wooden headboard. He motioned for you to sit next to him, moving books and local newspapers to free up the twin size bed.  You crawled in beside him, pressing your body against his warm side. His arm slid around your waist as you settled against your boyfriend. 

 

This was the first time in two weeks where you had any semblance of alone time with Sam. Back to back hunts had limited any romantic aspect of your relationship as the both of you focused your attention on the cases. Your head was pillowed on Sam’s shoulder, your left hand resting on his warm thigh. You let your eyes close for a minute, feeling the fatigue catch up to you as your hand trails random patterns and shapes on Sam’s jeans. You hear Sam hum contently, his own hand stroking at your hip with the same rhythm. 

 

Sam’s touch seems to ignite something inside you, your exhaustion disappearing with arousal taking its place. Opening your eyes you shift your head to glance at your boyfriend. Sam smiled down at you once he meets your gaze, his honey colored eyes shining even in the badly lit hotel room. Tipping your head up you stretch upward to kiss him. He kisses you back almost immediately, his mouth parting to get his tongue to meet yours. 

 

Your hand on his thigh stops making small patterns and starts to rub up and down over the scratchy denim. Sam’s hand squeezes your waist when he notices your rubbing, a soft grunt pushed into your mouth because of it. You smile at Sam’s reaction, happy to hear that you aren’t the only one who missed intimate contact. You slide your hand up his thigh a few more inches, your fingers close to his zippers as he continues to kiss you. Your hand finally reaches its destination, your palm caressing the sizable outline of his dick. Sam pulls away slightly leaving a few inches of space between your kiss swollen lips. 

 

“Wait Y/N,” Sam whispers, his half lidded eyes flickering to the bed over your shoulder. “Maybe we shouldn’t.” 

 

You swivel your head to look behind you noting that Dean is still sleeping soundly on his bed. You look back at Sam with a small smile and plant a kiss on his soft lips before you start to whisper. 

 

“Dean’s completely knocked out.” Another kiss and a small squeeze to his groin makes him jump. Sam pulled away even further, obviously distancing himself.

 

“I don’t know…” He trails off quietly. You attached yourself to his lips once more. 

 

“It’s been a while. I just want to see if we can get away with being quiet.” You rub over the heated bulge again, slowly shifting onto your knees. The mattress dipped but didn’t squeak under your weight as you moved. You kissed Sam again only stopping to whisper “I think we can be quiet, Sam. Do you?” 

 

Sam’s breathing hard and his eyes flicker towards Dean’s bed once again. As he does, you unzip Sam’s jeans and snake your hand underneath the elastic band of his underwear to start stroking at his dick. A small grunt escaped his mouth at the contact. He quickly whipped his head away from the spare bed and toward you. His cheeks seem flushed and his pupils are dark and large.

 

“Only if we’re quiet.” He smiles deviously. 

 

You match his smile immediately and remove your hand from his heated cock. Sam starts to move, lifting his hips up silently to push his jeans down his thighs as much as he can. In this position the denim and underwear don’t go far but his dick sprang free, the large pink flesh bobbing until it lay against his stomach. The sight made your mouth water and fully aware to the fact that it had been over two weeks since you seen Sam this way. With how hard Sam’s cock was, you can safely assume that he felt just as pent up as you were. 

 

You kissed your boyfriend long and hard this time, mindful of the soft creaks the mattress was making, and placed both of your hands on Sam’s dick before stroking him again. You stroked him up and down his length, your fingers tracing the pronounced veins and swiping at the sensitive tip. His hips bucked at the sensation, a sound of surprise mashed up against your lips. You smile at his reaction and start to stroke him faster until his sounds become louder than a whisper. You pull away from his lips with a large intake of breath. You shoot a quick glance over your shoulder worried that the noise disturbed Dean. He was still sleeping soundly, soft snores coming from his side of the room. Once you deem it’s safe you look back at Sam.

 

Sam looks even more flushed and aroused, the steady stream of precome leaking from his tip evidence of that. “Sammy,” You whisper into his ear, your tone and voice kept deliberately low. Although your hands stopped their movement, your fingers continued with their rubbing giving Sam small points of pleasure. “You’re going to have to keep quiet.” You bite at his earlobe, kneading it between your teeth before letting it go. “If you’re not quiet I’m going to have to stop.” You squeezed the base of his dick to emphasize your point.

 

Sam nodded, obviously not taking any chances to make any type of noise. He reaches out to touch you, his hands going to rest on your ass, gripping the flesh and pulling you closer to him. You go to him easily, ready to kiss him again. He grips at your pencil skirt as his hands roam, his movements getting urgent and desperate as he hikes up your fed uniform. 

 

You move and wiggle to help Sam with your skirt, your panties damp with arousal as the mattress creaks under the pressure. You move slowly as Sam continues to deal with your skirt, his long fingers keeping still once they slip the bottom of your panties aside. You lift one leg up and swing it over Sam’s lap, moving gingerly so that the springs don’t creak underneath you. You sit on top of his lap, both of you moaning a little at the skin to skin contact. 

 

Sam’s hard length feels hot against your uncovered sex. The tip of his dick nudges the sensitive bundle of nerves as you rock your hips over the hard flesh. Sam’s harsh breaths started to pick up as you quicken your pace on top of him. Sam tighten his lips, pressing them together as he taps at your hip twice. You raise up onto your knees recognizing the established signal to do so. You watch as Sam reaches under you and lines himself up with your entrance. He starts to pull you down leading the steady speed as you sink down onto him. 

 

A moan stumbles out of your mouth as the head of his cock pressed into your wet heat. You quickly place a hand over your mouth, stopping every one of your movements to hear if Dean woke up. You don’t trust yourself to check on the older Winchester on the spare bed, heat already tinting your cheeks at the thought of Dean catching you in this position. You bury your head in the crook of Sam’s shoulder, searching for any noise.

 

There’s a beat of pure silence, a petrifying sense of dread as you wait with your ass exposed to the room. “Baby,” Sam whispers, voice strained in your ear. “You can move. He didn’t hear you. He’s asleep.” You look up from your hiding place, catching the strained expression on Sam’s face. 

 

From your position you start to lower yourself onto Sam’s length, biting your bottom lip to keep your sounds quiet as Sam fills you up. Sam pulls you even closer to his chest as he bottoms out. You groan into Sam’s shirt, little points of pleasure bursting through you as he widens you out. Sam thrusts upwards a little, his hips halting once he realizes that he might hurt you.  Once you’re ready to to move you lift up a few inches, sliding back onto Sam to doing it again to get that spark of pleasure. Sam grips at your hips encouraging you to pick up your speed. You gather your movements as you start to ride the hard length inside you. You lift up, stifling your moans at the thickness stretching out your walls.  

 

Your fingers trail up Sam’s neck, your digits clutching at his brown soft locks as your hips slide up and down. The springs beneath the both of you start to gain volume. Sam’s big hand starts to knead at your ass, guiding you into an easy rocking rhythm. You tug at Sam’s hair before letting go to clutch at Sam’s biceps. His muscles are rippling through his flannel shirt, flexing as he helps you rock down on his dick. 

 

From your seated position, you can see Sam’s furrowed brow. He’s focused, watching the space where you two are connected. His mouth is slightly open where small heavy breaths tumbled out of. The sounds mixed in with the snores coming from Dean’s side of the room. You rest your head on top of your boyfriend's forehead, smiling a little at the sound. The light snores seem out of place with your actions but it felt too good to stop. Sam noticed the sounds too. He was smiling along with you as thrusted up steadily into you. Your walls squeeze around his dick, earning a soft groan from Sam. 

 

You grip at his biceps again before running your hands down his arms. His hands are still on the globes on your ass, dictating the speed of your hips. Sam’s looking up at you as he thrusts, his multi-colored eyes locked on yours. Your hips stall a little when his gaze meets yours, a cold thrill running down your spine. Along with the lust you both know you feel, Sam’s eyes held a warm look and you can’t help but to kiss him deeply. 

 

His hips stop entirely once your lips touch, his arms quickly wrapping around your back and pulling you into his chest. You were pressed tight against his chiseled pecs, his rapid heartbeat thumping through to your own skin. In this moment you felt loved, his warm embrace making you feel cared for as he kisses you hungrily. His large hands roam across your clothed back as you two continue only swiveling your hips when you remember to. His hands are slipping underneath your shirt, warm fingers leaving trails on your heated skin when a loud grunt echos around the hotel room.

 

You both freeze at the sound, lips still locked together. The noise didn’t come from either one of you and the both of you wait for any other sudden sound. You part from Sam’s lips carefully, slowly moving away hoping that the noise was a false alarm. Another loud grunt fills the room before a soft cough follows. Your heart stops at the surprise and slowly turn your head expecting to see Dean awake and staring at you. Dean is still asleep, the book collecting the drool that was leaking out the side of his mouth. His eyes are closed, his mouth slightly ajar. There’s a few seconds before Dean releases another grunt seemingly responding to something in his dream. 

 

“Are we good?” You whisper, your heart still racing at that false alarm. Sam nods before letting out a little laugh.

 

“Maybe we should stop.” He suggests even as his hands start to skate over your stomach and up to your breasts. You lift your hips to start a small rhythm again. 

 

“But we’re so close.” You counter, breathing heavily as you fuck yourself on Sam’s dick.

 

“Okay,” Sam agrees quickly which causes you to giggle. “Maybe we can move away from Dean though.” 

 

His eyes flicker toward his unconscious brother, a frown on his lips. You agree, not wanting to chance it any longer. You move to swing your leg over him, shifting onto your knees to slide off of Sam’s hard flesh and lap but Sam stops you. He wraps one arm around your waist as he shuffles to get up, lifting you with him as he stands. Your legs wrap around his middle, your arms doing the same around his neck. A small gasp escapes your lips when Sam lifts the two of you off the mattress, holding you close as he finds his footing on the dingy carpet. He shuffles you around silently before he steps forward, slowly trailing a path straight ahead. 

 

You glance behind you as Sam moves forward, marveling as Sam’s strength while he carries you. He’s headed toward the brown couches on the other side of the room and you silently measure the distance between them and Dean’s bed. It was a few feet away to feel comfortable enough to make noise. Sam was there in a few strides, his long legs gliding through the room. He settles you down on the couch laying you over the scratchy cushions. Sam pushes his jeans even further down his thighs and past his knees before he shuffles onto the furniture to settle in between your legs. 

 

You make room for your boyfriend as he fits into place, your legs framing his hips. He takes a second to look down onto your face once he’s comfortable, his brown hair framing his face as it hangs freely. The sight takes your breath away. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him like this, the never ending hunts taking up any free time you wanted to spend with Sam. A burst of love shot through your heart as you looked up at him. Sam seems to know what you’re thinking since he smiles as he gazes down at you.

 

He dips his head down to kiss you. The lip lock is filled with soft passion and follows a lazy rhythm. You feel completely content lying underneath Sam while the two of you make out. The kiss continues as you feel Sam guide his lengthy member into you again. He slid in carefully, all urgency gone now that you two were relatively alone. You let gasps fall out of your mouth as Sam fills you up. His pace starts out slow, his thrusts kept to a minimum as Sam slides out until only the head is in. The couch springs creak underneath his movements but they aren’t as loud i your ears as the mattress springs were.

 

Sam speeds up just a little but keeps a nice steady pace as he pumps into you. He drops kisses on your lips as he thrusts, planting kisses on your face whenever he can. Without the Dean scares to stop you in your tracks, you find yourself on the path to orgasming. You hands find a way into Sam’s soft locks, tugging and pulling softly as Sam continues to fuck into you. His fingers pull your bra cups down, letting your breasts free underneath your dress shirt. His thumb and his pointer finger find your nipple, hard and pebbled to attention in the air conditioned room, and you can’t help but keen when Sam pinches the nub lightly. 

 

You clench around Sam’s cock when he does so, both of you crying out at the pleasure. You try to warn Sam through the onslaught of ecstasy that you were closing to cumming but the words came out as stuttered breaths. Sam seemed to understand though as he sped up the pace, the sound of skin slapping together increasing in volume. Your pleasure ratchets up as Sam’s thrusts gain momentum and tips over when Sam’s thumb slides into the space where you meet and rubs at your clit. One rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves has your pussy walls convulse around Sam’s dick, cumming hard. You surge up to press your face into Sam’s shoulder to moan desperately into his shoulder as you orgasm. Sam buries his face into your hair, thrusting through the pulsing he feels around his dick. Shudders run through every part of your body as your orgasm subsides. Sam’s pace had quickened and gives two more pumps before he pulls himself out. A few strings of cum hit your thigh but you’re too blissed out to care. Sam kisses you sweetly as he comes down from his orgasm, his dick hot against your skin. 

 

You lay there contently on the couch, lazily making out with Sam until he moves to get up. “Where are you going?” You whisper, fully aware that your words sound like a whine. You watch as Sam pulls his jeans up his thighs, tucking himself into his underwear before he answers you. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” He places a kiss on our forehead then quickly moves to the bathroom across the room. 

 

You catch your breath as you wait for Sam to return. Sam walks out of the bathroom within seconds with a blue wash rag in his hand. You watch as Sam as he makes his way back to you, smiling fondly at him when he catches your eye. Sam returns your smile with your one of his own. He stops in his tracks when he nears your shared bed, quickly grabbing the bed sheets before ripping it off the mattress. You give him a curious look from your spot on the couch, a silent question about the cover in his hands. Sam says nothing as he nears you. Once he’s in front of the couch he takes both of your legs into his arm to lift them slightly off the cushions. He takes a seat on the couch underneath your legs, his finger unconsciously stroking at your skin as he sinks into the cushions.  

 

He uses the rag to clean up your thigh, the cloth wet and warm on your skin. “Thank you Sam.” You say quietly, exhaustion pouring into your words. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He waves away your thanks but you see him smile. Once he’s done cleaning you up Sam tosses the washrag onto the motel table just a few feet away. He moves to pull down your scrunched up pencil skirt covering you up as you fight to stay awake. You lift your hips up to help him with your skirt and rest against the seat cushions when the material is put back in place.

 

Sam fusses with the motel covers fluffing them for a minute before he lays it on top of you. Once the warm sheet is draped over you, you search out for Sam’s hand finding it resting on your leg. He wraps his long fingers around yours once you make contact. You tug on his hand pulling him so that he lays down with you. It takes a few tries for Sam to understand what you wanted and then a few more tugs to get him to agree. 

 

“You need your sleep,” Sam argues half heartedly, his own exhaustion tinting his words. You tug at his hand softly this time. 

 

“I sleep better when you are right beside me.” 

 

Sam chuckles. “I don’t think this couch can fit the two of us.”

 

You pull on his hand again happy that he goes with it even with his protests. He covers your body while dropping soft kisses over your face. “We can always try.”

 

Sam holds you close as he shifts you around on the couch. A few moments later you find yourself laying on top of your boyfriend as he took your place laid out on the seat cushions. Your head is pillowed on his chest, his steady heartbeat lulling you to sleep.The blanket covers most of your body, Sam’s body also keeping you warm as his fingers draws lazy patterns on your back. You fall asleep with a smile on your face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rise and shine lovebirds!” 

 

You jostle awake at the loud exclamation, eyes opening wide as Sam jumps in his sleeping place. You look up from Sam’s chest, blearily looking up at a way too chipper Dean standing above you. You move off of Sam’s front to sit on the far end of the couch. You rub the sleep out of your eyes glancing at your wrist watch when you were done. Both you and Sam had slept for 4 hours. 

 

“Got tired from burning the midnight oil?”’ Dean asks, montioning to the open books and newspapers on the nearby table. His eyebrow was lifted up in question but he didn’t have the knowing smirk he always wore when he knows Sam just got laid. Dean looks expectant, waiting for any response. “Did you find something?”

 

“No,” Sam answers, rubbing at his face before he looks at his brother. “Someone fell asleep before they can help.” Sam shot a pointed look at Dean which Dean replies with a smirk. 

 

“Yeah whatever.” Dean sits at the cluttered table, flipping through pages as he speaks. “While you two were nerd-ing it up, I was sleeping and enjoying some serious dream sex.” Sam chokes at Dean’s declaration while you couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“What?” You couldn’t help but question, the timing of his dream way too convenient. You look over at your boyfriend, smiling at the deep blush that settled on his cheeks. Sam looks at you with eyes wide with worry.

 

“Oh grow up Sammy.” Dean laughs when he sees Sam’s embarrassed flush. “Both you and Y/N know about sex…” Dean looks over the two of you on the couch as before tacking on the “hopefully” at the end. “Maybe it’s a sign that I should go out and get laid.”

 

“Maybe it’s a sign that you’re a hornball.” Sam mutters loudly enough for his brother to hear. 

 

“Tomato, Tomahto.” Dean smiles. He stops his flipping of the pages to shrug on his jacket. “Think of it this way, I go out to have my fun then you and Y/N can have your own fun.” Dean waggles his eyebrows at the two of you and you roll your eyes almost immediately. 

 

“I swear you’re a damn teenager.” You say getting up from the couch. 

 

Dean beams your way, teeth bright in his smile. Sam’s cheeks are still flushed when you glance at him and you smile at the sight. A burst of love rushing over you as you looked over your boyfriend. You reach your hand out to Sam, pulling him up off the couch once he takes it. He gets up and slides his arm around your waist. Dean looks on as you two walk over to your bed on the other side of your room. 

 

“When was the last time you guys had some… alone time?” 

 

You didn’t need to look at the older Winchester to know that he was moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. 

 

“Dean!” Sam scolds. His blush deepening after that comment. Dean just chuckles as he picks up the book you abandoned a few hours ago. “That’s what I thought. So… What do we got on this djinn?” 

  
  



End file.
